


Having the Hots for Hotman

by crowreys_wormstache



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Implied Sukka, Post-Episode: s03e13 Firebending Masters, T for thirsty, This is a crackfic I wrote at 1 AM because of a dare and it probably shows, This will haunt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowreys_wormstache/pseuds/crowreys_wormstache
Summary: Zuko and Aang practice their bending in the summer heat. Katara feels a previously unknown heat within herself too.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152
Collections: Zutara





	Having the Hots for Hotman

**Author's Note:**

> Two of my friends dared me to write a more realistic depiction of Katara, a teenage girl exploring her sexuality for the first time, blessed with the sight of a half naked Zuko. I had to read this and so do you.
> 
> Enjoy and feel free to scold me in the comments!

Aang and Zuko returned from the Sun Warriors‘ temple last night and today it’s time for them to practice and show the others what they’ve learned. Toph didn’t care as much and left soon to practice her sandbending. Sure, she could recreate all of Ba Sing Se with one stomp, but she felt like there was still room to improve. Sokka also excused himself pretty soon, presumably to spend some quality time with Suki. They had agreed that Sokka is not the most diplomatic person of the group and the best way to let the others know they were gonna do the do was to just quietly leave without opening his dumb mouth in the first place. Now it’s only Katara sitting on the porch, sipping coconut juice and watching the boys.

Aang, not yet used to the heat of the flames, stripped to his shorts right at the start, his pale tattoos somehow more prominent in the sun. Zuko, having been around fire ever since he was born, managed to stay dressed much longer but eventually he too finds that the combination of the summer sun and the bolts of flame was too much and takes off his tunic.

And Katara almost chokes.

She hasn’t seen a man this ripped in…well…  _ ever _ actually. All the young men from her tribe left for the War before she started to care about these things, Sokka was always a lanky boy and – you know –  _ her brother _ and Aang hasn’t even hit puberty yet. That pretty much sums up all the boys she’s ever interacted with up until now. Sure, there was Haru and Jet, both obviously strong, but it wasn’t until today that she could properly feast her eyes upon an exposed muscular male body gleaming in the sun. Needless to say, only one firebender was getting her attention that day.

She stares at him like he's one of the world wonders, to which Zuko remains blissfully oblivious, much to Katara’s relief. Aang told them once, that Fire Nation people refer to each other as “Hotman.” Now she finally understands why. That sure was one hot man right there. Every movement of his accentuated a different part of his muscular build, the light cast by his flame bringing out his sharp features and the heat of it causing him to sweat, droplets of it rolling down his back and chest, tracing the outlines of his muscles, glistening in the sunlight like crystals.

Crystals. Katara thinks back to the time she and the prince were stuck in the Caves of Ba Sing Se together, thinks about how physically close they were, literally touching. Was he already so buff back then? She finds herself wishing she could be this close to him again right about now, trying to imagine just how it would feel to have his strong manly arms wrapped around her waist-  _ NO _ . Katara will  _ NOT _ be horny for Aang’s firebending teacher, also known as the dude that chased them around the entire world for almost a year. She shakes her head as if to shatter the image of herself and Zuko being touchy – not that it helps much – and focuses on the training session in front of her again.

To her dismay however, she realises, the session has just come to an end, the boys bowing to each other as is customary and beginning to dress again. Zuko isn’t even fully clothed yet and Katara already misses the delightful view of some firm Fire Nation abs.

The next day the same scenario occurs. Katara cannot  _ wait _ for Zuko to get Aang to practice with him. She sits on the porch again, taking in the sight of Zuko’s exposed figure and enjoying it far more than she’s willing to admit even to herself, let alone the others. As the session draws to an end, she realises that this was by far not enough Fire Nation hotbod.

“Oh are you guys done already? But Aang has hardly made any progress today,” she hears someone say. Soon however she comes to the horrifying realisation that it was her, as both boys look over to her in confusion.

Well, Aang looks confused at least. There is something else in Zuko’s face and she’s not sure what it is. The first word that comes to mind is “panic”, but surely that can’t be it???

“But Katara,” Aang objects, “I still need to practice waterbending too and-“

“You’re fine Aang, I have nothing left to teach you. You’re a master waterbender now. Your firebending on the other hand is not that great.“

“Katara I’ve only been practicing for _two_ _days_. Besides, I also need to work on my earthbending.”

Toph appears seemingly out of nowhere, but she must have heard them, because she scoffs and agrees.

“You sure do, Twinkletoes! So get over here and spar with me!” She stomps her foot, sending a column out of the ground under Aang’s feet, that launches him into the air and he lands some good hundred meters away from the rest of them. Toph races after him with a laugh.

Zuko and Katara are alone.

They avoid each other’s gaze at all costs, both visibly uncomfortable with what just happened. Finally Katara gets up and runs off, before Zuko can do or say anything. He just stands there for a moment, looking a bit lost. Eventually he slouches against the fountain in the middle of the yard.

What did Katara mean he’s not progressing? He’s the Avatar, this should come naturally to him. Zuko heard all about how he didn’t struggle at all with waterbending. Surely if he isn’t progressing it means he has a bad teacher. Surely this means Katara still hates him. Surely this is just proof that he screwed up again and he will never be able to redeem himself.

He’s so consumed by self-doubts that it doesn’t even occur to him, that he, a firebender, is probably better equipped to tell whether or not progress was made in Aang’s firebending training than she is.

Katara makes an effort to avoid Zuko for the rest of the day, finding Sokka instead. He immediately notices something is off about her.

“Come on, Katara, spill. What happened?”

“Nothing!” she objects, not meeting her brother’s eyes. Having the hots for their former mortal enemy is something she would barely want to discuss with Gran Gran, much less with Sokka of all people. Sokka however refuses to let it go and Katara eventually gives in, half-expecting a lecture. But Sokka merely shrugs.

“I mean I don’t blame you.”

“…What.”

“You heard me, I get it! I mean have you  _ seen _ the guy?! Well, obviously you have, but…. You know. Point is, it’s completely valid and I support you, sister dearest. Go get some royal beefcake.”

“Sokka?!”

Her indignation is a half-hearted one though, as clearly this means Zuko is objectively attractive and she is in fact not just being kinky, fantasizing about someone who damn near held them captive on more than one occasion. Still, she is not ready to face Zuko the next day either and continues to avoid him, but alas, she fails as she goes to pick some oranges from the trees in the yard in the evening and bumps right into him.

“Katara, I-“

“Zuko, I-“

They fall silent again, blushing. Zuko manages to catch Katara’s eye and she nods, to let him know, he can speak first.

“Katara, I’m – I’m not sure what that was all about? I’m trying my best here. I’ve been a master for like three days. Do you still despise me that much? I thought we called it a truce after we went after the Southern Raiders.”

The waterbender’s eyes widen. “Zuko what in the name of Tui are you going on about? I don’t despise you.” And that is true. She does not despise him. Quite the opposite in fact, but she’s not prepared to admit that even to herself just yet, much less Mr. Sexy himself. She becomes aware of the fact that he’s half naked again.

This time Zuko does notice her staring at his bare chest. He looks at her, then down at himself, then back at her. She doesn’t seem to realise, her blue eyes still fixed on his upper body, flicking from his strong shoulder line to his abs and back. You can practically see smoke coming out of his ears as the wheels in his mind get into motion and he finally grasps what’s going on here.

The prince bursts out laughing, startling Katara momentarily. “Katara, honey,” her eyes meet his for a second, filled with surprise and the slightest hint of anticipation, before she looks away again. He doesn’t mind, it just supports his theory. He continues, wheezing.

“This isn’t about Aang. Not really, am I right?”

“What do you mean,” she deflects carefully, “What else would it be about?” She finally manages to take her eyes off him, but it’s far too late. Zuko is certain now.

“Well, the way I see it,” he takes a deep breath and pretends to be very serious, “It’s less about this,” he pointedly looks over at the young boy goofing around with Momo, “And more about…. This,” he flexes his arms, biceps bulging so much, they put David Bowie’s crotch to shame. “Am I right or am I right?” He gives her a victorious grin and looks at her expectantly.

Katara is redder than a Fire Nation flag and just stares at him, mouth opening and closing slowly as she’s desperately trying to come up with something,  _ anything _ to say.

Ironically enough, it’s Zuko himself, who saves her. He gets up to leave and as he passes the stunned girl, he leans down and whispers into her ear.

“It’s okay, I like you too.”


End file.
